


Третий лишний

by Werpanta



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werpanta/pseuds/Werpanta
Summary: Как легко и без усилий одним своим уходом осчастливить сразу двух хороших людей.





	Третий лишний

**Author's Note:**

> Написалось это случайно, в разгар ФБ, и, чтоб не пропадать добру, было подброшено под порог отличной команде fandom GBActors 2018.
> 
> Предупреждение: нецензурное слово — одна штука.

Я сидела в кресле, закинув ноги на стол, жевала поп-корн из ведёрка и следила за происходящим на мониторе. Там двое играли в шахматы. Не торопясь, без азарта, делая между ходами длинные паузы и заполняя их неспешной беседой. Иногда вместе смеялись над шуткой, иногда позволяли себе обменяться долгими нежными взглядами… Детский сад. Я думала — они трахаться будут. С первой встречи на это рассчитывала, ещё когда условия обговаривала, всё учла. Между ними с самого начала искрило так, что хоть рядом не стой. Да и сейчас искрит: даже по трансляции без звука заметно. А они… в шахматы.

Играли, кстати, уже в третий раз — почти традиция. Начиналось всегда одинаково. Вначале звонок от одного:

— Рейвен, приходи, а? Извини, но сил моих больше нет, я скучаю...

Я всегда отвечала, что пока не могу, но, как только появится возможность, сразу сообщу.

Довольно скоро не выдерживал второй:

— Мистик, встретимся сегодня… как тогда?

— Завтра... я в Плазе номер сниму, ключ у тебя на столе оставлю.

— Хорошо, спасибо.

Потом со всех ног в Плазу, номер на двоих, вино — все дела. Звонок первому:

— Завтра в Плазе, ключ пришлю.

— Хорошо. Спасибо, родная.

Мда… Идею подал, конечно же, братец — мне бы мозгов не хватило. И наглости. У него оказалось достаточно и того, и другого.

Связь с ним мы поддерживали не то чтобы тайком от Эрика — тому просто не было дела. Пересекались изредка, где-нибудь в городе, разговаривали ни о чём. Никаких стратегически важных сведений друг из друга точно вытянуть не пытались — просто болтали. И когда брат в очередную нашу встречу внезапно попросил принять облик Эрика… Ну вот просто на пять минут. Поговорить.

Я тогда свела всё в шутку и сменила тему. Потому что понятия не имела, как на это реагировать. Он больше к этому вопросу не возвращался — сразу всё понял. Зато через пару дней в убежище я наткнулась на нашу грозу всех людишек, сидящего над игральной доской и тоскливым взглядом буравящего стену. И тут меня осенило.

Рискнуть предложить это Эрику было сложнее всего, но я справилась. А он до смешного легко согласился. На всё. Нейтральная территория, приходим по отдельности, из роли в пределах встречи не выходим, посторонних разговоров не ведём. И никаких способностей, а остальное — всё, что захочется.

Те же условия я продиктовала Чарльзу, больше всего опасаясь как раз его телепатии. Но пока всё шло гладко. Кроме… Чёрт, ведь они оба отлично знают, что я с любым из них не против переспать — а, значит, ни о какой обиде или выходе за рамки речи не идёт. Но нет, сидят как пай-мальчики, разговаривают. Надо было не камеру, а банальный микрофон установить, а то никакого удовольствия. Впрочем, от их разговоров меня, боюсь, вообще стошнит.

И ладно Эрик — он всегда мной мало интересовался, поэтому плохо знает. Но Чарльз куда смотрит? Он-то в курсе, что шахматы я терпеть не могу и играть в них не умею. И вино такое не люблю — кислятина.

Но, видимо, мозг там вообще выключен.

Ага… закончили, прощаются. Вот и славно.

Ха, а не показалось ли мне? Ну-ка запись на полминуты назад. Не-е-ет, не показалось. Совсем мимолётно, но на мгновение за руку взял. Прогресс! Надо в следующий раз пива захватить, авось что интересное обломится. А то ведь тоска.


End file.
